When a person stays overnight, be it in a hotel, hospital room, or other accommodation, they usually have a pillow provided to them. Often times, it is difficult for the person to bring their own pillow as a tradeoff would occur where they may have to sacrifice other items due to baggage constraints on airlines, room in a car, etc. As such, people will often use the pillow that is provided.
While proprietors of these overnight accommodations claim that they routinely change the pillowcase, often the pillow itself will not be changed. Therefore, while the person's head will not necessarily come into contact with the same pillowcase that a previous person used, their head is resting on the same pillow. If the previous user had a cold and during the night, coughed or sneezed into the pillowcase, germs or viruses may imbed themselves into the pillow as pillowcases are often made of materials that do not block the passage of germs, viruses, body fluids and other blood-borne pathogens. Prior attempts to address the issue of protecting people from potential hazards from sleeping on these pillows have not specifically addressed the issue of blocking the passage of germs, viruses, body fluids and other blood-borne pathogens from the pillow to the person. Additionally, prior attempts did not address the need to use comfortable materials that come into contact with the persons head. Finally, prior attempts have not been designed for the specific needs of a traveler, who must be able to easily pack the pillowcase in their luggage as well as not confusing the pillowcase with the other provided pillowcases.
Therefore, a need exists to provide a comfortable pillowcase that is distinguishable from the typical pillowcase found in these types of accommodations that blocks germs, viruses, body fluids and other blood-borne pathogens.